


What You Answer To

by sonyashnyky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyashnyky/pseuds/sonyashnyky
Summary: Jesse's a man with simple pleasures...





	What You Answer To

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't matter who you ship him with, we can all agree on Jesse "Oral Fixation" McCree.

Mei rarely said his name.

During missions, with others around, he was McCree. Nothing special, nothing obvious. A 'polite show of respect', in her words, despite Mei technically being older.

Behind closed doors, away from the prying eyes of the world, he was something else entirely. _Shuàigē_ , _bǎobèi_ , _qīn'ài de_. He was all sorts of pretty phrases, melodic words that the kid from New Mexico never thought he would be. Sweet endearments he never knew until he met her. 

"Jesse..."

It was only in these instances that she uttered his name. Low, breathy, desperate, the occasion itself was already perfect even without the extra motivation. But the more he kept on, kissing down her neck, down between her breasts and over her stomach, the more he wanted to hear her say it. He was certainly cocky as it was. Hearing her scream his name only made it worse.

"Please... Jesse..."

Looking up, he could see Mei's eyes glaze over as her thighs trembled in his hands. Beautiful, strong legs that he kissed down and across, avoiding her blue dotted panties and the little wet spot hidden in between. Quiet payback for all the times she teased him.

But her thighs opened a bit wider for him as she palmed at the pillow behind her head, clawing and twisting needy at the fabric. Mei was so close to begging and, bless her, he couldn't bring himself to make her do that. Not with how badly he wanted it too.

"Please...!"

He had already gotten to work, metal hand steadying her knee as his kisses grew a little rougher. As his fingers toyed with the soft flesh hidden behind thin, damp fabric. Heavy heat uncommon for a woman who is so well known for ice.

She only clutched the pillowcase more fervently, brow knitting in frustration at the desire she longed for. The pleasure he quietly promised well before they finished their mission and the Los Angeles hotel room was found.

"Je--!"

He quickly stopped her, moving her panties to the side and changing his name to a cute gasp as her body felt the chill of the room . At least for a moment. Before his face inched closer and his lips pressed against her wet slit. Up and down, mouth slowly grazing across her folds. Tongue lapping along her clit and exploring her entrance before the chorus of his name became lost to whatever whimpers the woman below him could choke out. 

Pulling away, he shifted slightly and smiled up at her, showcasing the moisture collected on his mouth and beard. Her arousal thick along his lips that his tongue slowly licked off, making Mei bite at her hand and her cheeks blush.

"If ya want more, honeysuckle, you're gonna have'ta let me know."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's writing junk porn at 3am after having a terrible few days at work???  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Really just wanted to write a quick little something showcasing McCree with wet lips that I mentioned on the McFlurry Discord server because it's a hot idea. Sorry if you expected full on smut. Or at least good smut 
> 
> Never promised to deliver good smut


End file.
